Aloha
by Tall Blonde and Eyebrows
Summary: <html><head></head>He had looks, charm, money, even an amazing blonde boyfriend. King of the Beach, James Diamond had the absolute perfect life. Well, before the surfing accident, at least… Kames.</html>
1. The Contest

James Diamond was indisputably the king of the beach; his crown was the halo of chocolate brown locks that fell around his pretty face, his scepter his ocean blue surfboard.

He was the heir of the Diamond fortune—built upon cosmetics, fashion, and hair products (maybe that's why he looked so good)—confidence, looks, charm; everyone loved him—half the population worshipped him (and no, it wasn't just the females). He had everything a boy could ask for and more.

Everything, except a queen, someone to share his kingdom of sun, sand, and surf with. Don't get it wrong, he had plenty to choose from and girls were batting their eyelashes and flipping their hair—the more, um, _friendly_ of the bunch doing other things for his attention—at every corner, but he never seemed any particular interest in any special girl.

Because his hazel eyes were on someone else entirely, a very special _boy_ by the name of Kendall Knight.

And that's where the story begins.

* * *

><p>They were never meant to be friends and were always meant to hate each other. (Okay, that's maybe a smidge more melodramatic than it had to be, but still.)<p>

At least, it was definitely unusual for anyone to go out of their way to be friendly or make friends with your competition. In fact, it was much more likely for the most cocky of the group to go around and make mean comments about the others—the beach was known for killer waves and killer surfers, not friendliness.

So when James' name was called, he looked up slowly from his surfboard with annoyed eyes. It was probably another one of the youngsters who thought they could out-stage the big Kohuna…whatever.

But all he saw were smiling emerald eyes framed by long, blonde eyelashes in the attractive face of a boy who seemed to be a little shorter than him. Then a large hand was thrust into his face as he heard, "Nice to meet you. I'm Kendall."

James blinked once. And then again before letting the chortles rumble from his chest. "Wow, you must not be from around here."

Bushy eyebrows two shades darker than his hair furrowed slightly in confusion. "How did you know?"

"Around here, we don't greet each other with hand shakes. You're way too nice to be from anywhere even close to here," James explained with a smile, but he still took the other's hand in a firm grasp, shaking it.

"Well, you're pretty nice," Kendall protested. "But, yeah, I'm actually from Minnesota." He laughed, using his hands to gesture to himself. "I guess you're just not used to seeing real mid-western gentlemen. It's pretty stunning, trust me, I know."

James rolled his eyes. "Well, Kendall, you're in Hawaii now, so let me greet you in true Hawaiian style." He held his hand up, his pinky finger and thumb outstretched, in the universal hang loose sign, waved it, and said, "_Aloha." _

"Thanks." The blonde smiled. "You know, I think I might need someone to show me around and explain the culture to me… You know any good teachers?"

At the mischievous undertone in his deep voice, James grinned. "I might know a guy."

"Well, tell this _guy_—" Kendall's eyebrows quirked up once in a very flirtatious expression. "—that I'd love to meet him sometime. I'll give you my number so he can call me later. Got a pen?"

He didn't, but still Kendall rattled off the seven digits of his number, saying with a wink, "I think you'll remember." It was more than that, though. James couldn't forget them. All day the numbers ran through his head.

The numbers _and_ those green eyes, that is…but, then again, James didn't really have a problem with that, especially so, if it meant seeing Kendall's toothy smile shot his way again.

* * *

><p>"So why are you out here?" James asked, taking a sip of his black coffee. He grimaced a bit before adding three packets of sugar and plenty of cream. He smiled as the newly sweetened beverage ran down his throat. "In Hawaii, I mean."<p>

When James finally lifted his appreciative gaze from his fawn shaded mug, he could've sworn he saw Kendall's eyes boring into his, but before he could make sure, Kendall moved his head, looking around the coffee shop with more interest than necessary, a reddish hue tingeing his cheeks. Was he _blushing?_ "I'm actually here for the surfing contest," Kendall admitted.

"You're from Minnesota," James pointed out. "How can you know how to surf? Doesn't it, like, snow every single day there?"

Kendall chuckled, answering sarcastically, "Yeah, but I learned by riding on the back of penguins. Sometimes when I feel adventurous, I even use polar bears. You gotta be careful, though, 'cause sometimes they like to bite."

"…You're kidding, right?"

"Yes, James, I'm kidding." Kendall smirked. "But I'm not kidding when I say I could probably—and by probably, I mean definitely—beat the best surfer you got 'round here."

James took another long drink of his coffee as if giving the other boy a chance to take back his words. "I don't think so, _blondie_, because _I'm _the best surfer around here." It wasn't gloating on his part; James always won every competition, sometimes without even trying.

"I know," was Kendall's smooth reply. "I'm saying I could beat you. In fact, I'd even bet on it."

"Oh, really?" James asked, a thin eyebrow raised. "And what would you bet?"

Kendall's smile widened until it resembled a Cheshire cat. "A kiss."

Well, that was interesting. James couldn't stop his matching grin from taking over his mouth. "What makes you think I want to kiss you?"

The blonde just gestured to himself, giving the brunette a _Please-you-know-I'm-sexy_ kind of look. Shaking his head, James relented, "Okay, okay. What are the conditions?"

"It's simple. I win, I get to kiss you. You win, you get to kiss me." Kendall shot him a very coy wink, letting his blonde eyelashes flutter just a bit. "Maybe if you win, you'll even get something more…_maybe._"

And that was something James couldn't and wouldn't give up the chance for. He put his hand out for the blonde to shake, a resonant, "Deal," echoing through the small shop.

If possible, Kendall's grin grew, but he played it cool and shook his head. "No, let's do this the official Hawaiian way." He held up his hand, pinky and thumb out, and said in a low voice, "_Cowabunga."_

* * *

><p>Kendall shook his hair out like a wet dog, his bright smile evident even as his honey locks covered his face. He'd just finished his turn for the contest—and <em>rocked <em>it! (He also rocked that green wetsuit, but that was another story.) Walking over to James with a confident air, he asked, "So how'd I do?"

James smiled, his own hair plastered to his forehead with liquid, even though he rolled his eyes at the other's cockiness. "That's up for the judges to decide."

As if on cue, the speakers sounded, "_Final scores for Kendall Knight…_" Both boys fell quiet. James' scores were high, of course, never getting anything lower than a nine, but it was highly possible Kendall beat him. The pretty boy had to admit he was pretty good. "_…10. 9. 10. 9…"_ There was another pause for dramatic effect; everyone held their breaths. "…_8! The winner again this year is James Diamond!"_

Cheers erupted, but James' didn't hear them, didn't see the crowd jumping and dancing, and honestly, didn't care. There was only one thing he wanted right now. He turned to Kendall with a smirk and said, "Looks like I won, _blondie._"

Kendall sighed, but begrudgingly smiled. "Yeah, I guess, you did, James… you want your prize now or later?"

That was a hard decision…not. "Now," he answered eagerly. It was weird; James had won countless competitions, winning prizes like five thousand dollars, metals, ribbons, and many other swag products, but he had never been this excited over winning.

Leaning closer, the blonde smirked. "Then kiss me."

He didn't need to be told twice. He brought his hand up to Kendall's wet cheek, caressing it with his thumb, smiling as those green eyes closed and the shorter boy leaned into his touch. Then, softly, gently, he laid his lips above the other's lips, on the boy's large nose.

A blush colored his cheeks. "My nose? Wow, you sure know how to make someone swoon," he joked, but by the glee hidden in his tone, James knew he didn't mean it.

"Well, that was just my first prize. Don't I get something more?"

"Yeah." Kendall opened his eyes slowly, revealing a seductive gleam. "You get to pick your other prize. Anything you want, it's yours."

James crashed his lips on Kendall's, sealing their lips together and messaging the other's with his own. He pulled away just enough to mutter against his lips, "I want you," before delving his tongue into his wet cavern to map out every crevice. If the moan from Kendall's throat was anything to go by, he was fine with that.

And by the applause and cheers that burst out around them, the crowd was pretty into it, too.

* * *

><p>At that point, James really did have it all as the King of the beach, popularity, charms, money, looks, even his "queen" (Kendall, after getting together with him, had quickly moved to Hawaii with his mom and sister). James' life was absolutely perfect.<p>

Well, before the accident, at least…

* * *

><p>So this is like a mini-story, I guess, because it will only be three or four chapters long. I hope you liked the beginning and look forward to more. It's based off Soul Surfer, even though I haven't seen it yet. I'm going to see it tomorrow with my friends :) I'm excited 'cause it looks really good; I am not, under any circumstances, anyone's definition of a girly-girl, but a good chick flick gets me every time ;)<p> 


	2. The Attack

"James, you're getting sand in your hair," Kendall noted amusedly, looking up at his boyfriend from his spot on his muscular chest.

They were both lying in the sand on the beach they first met with the sun shining down on them. It had started with James trying to tan, but then Kendall came along equipped with killer green, puppy dog eyes, a sweet smile, _and_ those blonde eyelashes? Forget about tanning. James would risk obnoxious tan lines if it meant having Kendall in his arms.

Said boy just glanced down at the blonde, a smile tugging at his lips. "Huh, I guess I am." James just snuggled further down into the sandy earth and tightened his hold on his love.

"Wow, James Diamond not caring about his hair? I never thought I would see the day." The words were filled with mock incredulousness and James could tell Kendall was smirking at his expense.

But all he could think about was how when Kendall smirked or smiled how those alluring dimples showed themselves. He decided Kendall could make all the jokes he wanted about him if it meant showing off those dimples. "No, I care," he corrected, "I just care about you more."

Kendall let out a dreamy sigh, trailing a finger over James' left pectoral, feeling the steady heartbeat beneath the digit. "You know I love you, right?"

"Well, I had a good idea when I was stripping out of my wetsuit and I saw you drooling…" James grinned. "Bet you were real thirsty after that, huh?"

"Shut up and kiss me." Kendall rolled his eyes before adding, "And I don't mean my nose."

James chuckled, craning his neck to connect himself with Kendall's soft, warm lips. Both surfers moved in sync, caressing each other's mouth and messaging tongues with their own.

"Really, big brother? Playing tonsil hockey on the beach is _so _not cool."

The boys pulled away, Kendall letting out an indignant, "Katie!" that sounded a mix between annoyed and embarrassed.

James turned to see a young girl in a tasteful brown bikini with a purple floral print top paired with cute, white board shorts going down till mid-thigh. Her soft brown hair pulled into twin pigtails down the sides of her face and bangs cut across her forehead, stopping at her eyebrows. If the girl hadn't just called Kendall her brother, he would have never guessed the two were related. (Katie had normal sized eyebrows!)

She walked closer, dropping to sit next to them. She gave James a once over with interested brown eyes. "Cute," she finally said. She turned to Kendall. "I approve."

While Kendall looked like he wanted to die—and like he could drop any second, his cheeks looking painfully red, his eyes wide—James smiled widely. "Thank you."

She smiled back in response. "Kendall, you promised you'd teach me to surf today remember?" And at the sheepish expression that took over the blonde's face it was easily assumed that he didn't.

Katie pouted.

"Don't worry, Katie," James said suddenly, smiling, "_I'll _teach you how to surf!" He lowered his voice, leaning slightly to whisper, "Between you and me, I'm a better surfer than Kendall, anyway."

"Really? Awesome! Thanks, James!" Katie shot him another huge smile before running off to get her surfing board sitting at home.

When she was out of view, Kendall turned to the tanned boy and frowned. "Hey, ever think I _let_ you win?"

"Nope." James grinned, kissing him again—this time in a more PG fashion just in case Katie choose that very opportune moment to walk back in. "But if it makes you feel better then I'll think about it… still nope!"

"You're so full of it," Kendall scoffed.

"No, but you can be if you want," James retorted, giving his best flirtatious smile and a wink. His grin widened when Kendall blushed immensely, sputtering out words that sounded suspiciously like his own name. Despite his horrendous show, though, James could make out the lust in those darkened green eyes.

He laughed, getting up and leaving the blonde. "I'm going to help your sister now. Have fun by yourself."

Kendall pouted—James finally saw the resemblance between the siblings. "What am I supposed to do without you?"

"I don't know," James said, kissing his nose once, "Make a sandcastle for us. The king and queen have to live somewhere!"

Kendall scoffed again as if it was the stupidest idea he'd ever heard, but after a quick glance out to the ocean, seeing both Katie and James there, he got to work molding sand into towers, a soft smile playing on his lips.

* * *

><p>James looked back to where he left Kendall. The blonde was making a crude sandcastle, just liked he asked, and it was almost an overload of cute seeing him look like a three-year-old making his first castle (though a three-year-old could probably do a better job than what he was doing… James guessed in Minnesota, all you get used to making is snowmen.)<p>

"He loves you," Katie said, effectively breaking the surfer out of his thoughts. Her voice was more serious than before. "Do you love him?"

James smiled. "More than anything else in the world."

The little girl smiled as well. "If you ever hurt him," she started sweetly, "I will personally make sure you are castrated."

He chuckled out embarrassedly—that little girl sure had nerve-wracking eyes—before quickly changing the subject.

"Okay, Katie, you just rest on your board right now and get used to paddling while I go out and show you how it's done." James got on his big, blue board and swam out to the distance, waiting for the right wave to show up.

This was Kendall's sister, after all, so he had to impress her.

And honestly, it was mighty impressive—although for different reasons—when, as he was lying, he suddenly heard Katie cry out, "James, a shark!"

As if the shark was mad for losing it's element of surprise, it attacked, biting his board, scraping the skin of his left arm. Eyes wide and acting fast, James swam as fast as he could back to shore, shouting, "Katie, get out of the water!" It was kind of hard to think with the smell of blood clogging his senses and then it was impossible when the shark came back.

James let out a piercing scream.

He felt water crashing into him and then he was under water, unable to breath. He heard muffled shouts of his name and then Kendall's name, but he couldn't place who said it or why they were screaming…

All he could do was fade to the blackness.

* * *

><p>Okay, so I did see Soul Surfer and it was freakin' amazing! It made me tear up twice :') So hopefully, this story can pull at your heartstrings, too :) I hope you all enjoyed :)<p> 


	3. The Hospital

Kendall was tired of waiting. Every second that passed felt like a year, every minute was a century. He couldn't take much more of this; he knew he was slowly becoming insane in the endless sea of white.

It was harder to control his emotions with Katie pressing her little face against his right shoulder, soaking his tee through with tears. A whimper left her parted lips every few minutes, the sound suspiciously resembling the name of his king, but he couldn't pay attention to it.

If he really let the situation set in, then he would've broken down. Maybe have a screaming tantrum in the middle of the waiting room while bystanders watched in fear, or punch the closest mirror, letting the shards pierce his skin until red was all he could see. Or maybe, most likely, bury his head in his hands and cry until there was nothing left to cry.

He couldn't—_wouldn't_—do that, though.

Not with Katie there.

He had to be strong for her, for his mom, for James. So he sat there in the uncomfortable gray hospital chair, staring at the white wall across the room with a blank face. Both his legs and the arm Katie was using as a pillow had fallen asleep, the tingling sensation oddly bothering and itchy, but he made no move.

Just stared.

And waited.

"Don't cry, baby sister," he said. "Everything is going to be okay. Everything _is_ okay. James is getting help. He's fine. He's great. Everything's great." The words were forced and robotic, dead.

But that's probably because Kendall was slowly dying with every second.

* * *

><p>Kendall had to seriously cover his mouth with a hand and bit down hard on his tongue to stop the bark of loud, sarcastic laughter at himself when he heard the final diagnosis from the doctor. And he thought the waiting was bad.<p>

He was wrong.

Because obviously actually hearing it, and all the dirty details, was what really made it unbearable.

"James is alive and well—he should be awake in an hour or so; you can visit him as soon as you want—but the shark did do some damage. It's…well, I'm not going to beat around the bush or sugar coat it."

"Will you just spit it out!" Kendall finally yelled out. He was dying to see James, to know what was wrong, and he hasn't slept since the accident and maybe he was a little testy. But he couldn't take it anymore. He took a deep, non-calming breath and continued, "Just say it. Please."

"The shark tore off his penis. He'll live the rest of his life without it."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Superstar."<p>

Green eyes look up to see James just lying there on his white bed in an unflattering hospital gown (somehow, though, James still manages to look amazing). His skin was still flawless, his eyes still a attractive shade of hazel, his hair still gorgeous even in its un-styled, messy state. James' full lips were pulled into a big smile, teeth shining against his tanned skin, as if there was never an accident to begin with.

The relief that darted through Kendall's veins was so overwhelming, the blonde literally fell down onto the chair right by the hospital bed, the breath he didn't know he was holding rushing out of his lungs in a huge sigh. "I don't feel super. How do you feel?"

James' smile widened, his right hand reaching out to grab Kendall's, his grin turning dreamy at the squeeze he received in return. "Better now that you're here."

"Same here," Kendall replied, but a tremble racked through his body and something like a snivel caught in his throat. He hung his head as if to hide himself from James' loving gaze. "I'm sorry, James. You're sitting in the hospital and I'm the one crying… It's p-pathetic… I'm so sorry, but it's just so h-hard. Just the thought of lo—" He took a shuddering breath. "—losing you… I can't take it. I can barely take seeing you here."

"Kendall…" James sat up the best he could, ignoring the pain that shot up his spine, wrapping his arms around the blonde, holding him into his chest in a gesture his mother used to do to him when he was a little boy. "Baby, calm down. I'm fine. You still have me and I still have ten fingers and ten toes." James kissed the top of that blonde head. "We're okay, baby. I was saved by God's grace."

Suddenly, Kendall pushed James back onto the bed. With a fierce glare, Kendall snapped (probably harsher than he meant to), "What God?"

Thin eyebrows furrowed. "What do you—?"

"What God?" Kendall repeated. "There is _no_ God. What kind of God would let that goddamned shark come near you? What kind of God would let this bullshit happen? What kind of God would let someone so good like you be hurt?" As he talked, his voice raised higher and higher like the way his sobs did. "There's no God, James!"

Said boy just gave a sad, little smile. "Kendall," he breathed, pulling the blonde to him until they were pressed up together in the too-small bed. As if it wasn't close enough, James slung his arm around Kendall's waist, moving until the smaller boy was cradled by his steady beating heart. "There is a God. I know there is." His voice was soft, kind, and loving, everything Kendall needed now. "Do you want to know how I know?"

He felt a tiny nod alongside the front of his backless gown.

"I know there's a God up there, watching over us, because He gave me you."

* * *

><p>So this was a little shorter than usual and I know it went from 0 to 60 on the angst meter in like three seconds, but I hope you all enjoyed. :) A lot of you asked if he was going to lose his arm, well, you got your answer. I said it was based off Soul Surfer, but it's not the same ;)<p> 


	4. The Release

"I'm sorry."

James, sitting up in his uncomfortable hospital bed (it was always too lumpy and too cold when Kendall wasn't wrapped around him), felt his eyes widen as he looked at the small girl in front of him, head hung low. By the waver in her voice, he could tell she was close to tears. "What for?" he asked.

Katie looked up slightly, her brown eyes swimming in—yep, he guessed it—tears. "It's my fault. You were teaching me to surf and I said I'd castrate you…" Deep breath in, shudder out. "And then that shark came—I didn't tell you fast enough! And you… you—"

James couldn't help but grin. The Knight siblings were so very much alike. "Katie," he said, cutting her off, "It's okay." When she didn't perk up, he continued, jokingly, "At least, now, you know I'd never hurt Kendall. Who knows what else you could do?"

There was a tiny little smile that spread on her lips, but that wasn't good enough for James, so he said, "Is that a smile, Katie? Can I get a bigger one?" with a goofy look on his face.

She laughed like a little child playing peek-a-boo. "You're stupid, James," she replied, smiling wide. Then, with her small body, she basically tackled the taller boy (being extra careful not to hurt him) and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She whispered into the crook of his neck, "I love you, big brother."

James' grin grew, encircling her tiny waist into a warm hug. With a warmness spreading in his abdomen and a wetness flowing in his irises, James knew that this was worth going through that shark assult; in fact, he'd go through a hundred more attacks for this.

* * *

><p>Kendall buried his face into James' tanned neck, inhaling that delicious scent. Since the pretty boy had been in the hospital, he'd been cut off from his precious Cuda products, allowing James natural perfume to be smelled and enjoyed. Kendall liked it better than any man-made spray. "Guess what day it is."<p>

James made a small thinking noise in the back of his throat. "The day you stop feeling bad about me being in the hospital?"

A chuckle was his reply and then Kendall's grinning face was in his view. "Close," the blonde answered, pressing a kiss on the other boy's cheek, "but no. This is better. Today's the day you get released!"

James blinked once, twice, three times before a huge smile took over his mouth. "Really? No more sucky hospital food? No more uncomfortable bed? No more stupid gown?" His excitement was palpable, almost tangible in the air.

"Well, yes," Kendall started with a smirk, "but I think I like the gown… Gives a nice view of your ass."

A mischievous gleam entered James' eyes. "Aw, Kendall, you get a great view of my ass every time you lean down to kiss it."

"I'm going to take that as 'I love you, Kendall.'"

"That's what I was going for."

They smiled, leaning in for a sweet kiss, gently caressing and massaging and sliding over each other's lips. Kendall swiped his tongue hastily over James' bottom lip, asking (begging) for entrance into that sweet tasting cave, and James let his lips part slightly, just enough for—

"Ah, Mr. Diamond, how are you feeling today?"

The boys quickly broke apart, James' almost unable to keep in his laughter from Kendall's pointedly disappointed and irritated expression. "Another good thing about you leaving," the blonde whispered into his boyfriend's ear, lightly capturing the soft lobe between his teeth, "no more interruptions."

James actually did giggle at that, facing the doctor hurriedly when he remembered the other presence in the room. "I'm doing good, doc, completely ready to go."

"Well, I can see your boyfriend is certainly ready for that, too," the doctor answered, eyebrows raised at the long fingers trailing up and down the patient's arm before disappearing behind James' back.

"Yeah," Kendall agreed, looking lovingly at James, "I'm ready to take him home with me."

"Aww," the doctor cooed, smiling. "That's nice, but you know, as a doctor, I should probably give you some information about sex… would you like some pamphlets?"

And that explained why, when James Diamond was officially released from the local hospital, one hand was holding tightly onto Kendall's, fingers intertwined and palms pressed against each other, and the other was filled with no less than twenty pamphlets about teenage sexual intercourse which he was forced to take under doctor's orders.

The stares he got from other patients and nurses walking away were enough to make him never want to set foot in that place again.

Mrs. Knight was the one to pick them up—his mom was stuck in Europe on some important business and on James' insistence, they didn't tell her about it. "I don't want her to worry," he'd said, "I'm fine. I think I can make it for a while without my mommy."

And despite Kendall's reluctance, he did what James wanted. He really just couldn't say no to that boy when he pulled out those big puppy dog eyes and a pout (he learned well from Katie).

"So where to, boys? Up for some McDonalds or something?" Mrs. Knight asked happily. She caught James' eyes in the rear view mirror and smiled at him.

"No." Determined, hazel eyes looked out the window and a smile of his own was playing at his lips. "I want to go to the beach."

"James, you just got out of the hospital!" Kendall yelled. As if he suddenly noticed how loud his outburst was, he softened his voice and grabbed James' hands. "Come on, baby, we can go to the beach later, I promise. Just… just let me take you home, okay?"

"That's what I'm asking for, Kendall," James stated, smiling kindly at his lover. "The beach _is_ my home."

* * *

><p>Okay, I didn't update this for a while because, to be honest, I was a little mad. James didn't lose his arm because then it would've been <em>just<em> like Soul Surfer and where's the fun in that? And come on, guys, this is just fanfiction; take it lightly, okay? It was supposed to be funny as in like a joke that James lost his penis. So, please, just take it easy, and honestly, if you don't like what I write, then just don't read it. It's not that big of a deal. Sorry for the rant, but I was just getting it all out. For those of you still reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)


	5. The Faith and How We Keep It

The beach was quiet when they got there, empty except for the small hermit crabs crawling on the sand and the small fish living down beneath the water. It was beautiful, really, the days like this when no one was there to ruin the simple joy of nature, the days when you could watch the waves crash against the shore as you got your feet wet.

It was James' favorite kind of day. (Well, it _used_ to be; ever since James' had met his beloved blonde, his favorite kind of day was any day that featured Kendall next to him.)

"James," Kendall said, breaking the boy out of his thoughts, voice worried and anxious. "I don't think this is the right time for this."

But James could tell that Kendall would never think there would be a right time for it. So he said that; "Kendall, you'll never think it's a right time for this."

"So?" he challenged, all the worry replaced with a sharpness the brunette had never known he could possess. "What if I don't? You just got out of the hospital, James! There could be another shark in there as we speak—a bigger, faster shark that's better with his aim! Or a whale! Or even a—"

There was more the blonde wanted to say (scream), but before he could get any more out of his mouth, James cut him off with "I'm doing this for you, Kenny."

Kendall's mouth immediately snapped shut. And then open again. "What?"

"I'm doing this for you." James put a hand on his blue board that was sticking out of the sand. "You love to surf, too, Kendall, if you can remember that far back. When was the last time you went?"

"Not that long ago; just like three weeks, maybe…"

"Three _months._ It's been three months. And I bet now, you have no intention of ever getting back into the water at all." James set his board down again and stared Kendall straight into the eyes. "Because you're scared."

Kendall's jaw set, his lips in a straight line. "No, I'm not—"

"Yes, you are. You're scared of the water now, Kendall! I'm doing this for you, so you can see there's nothing to be afraid of." James took a step closer to the boy he couldn't believe he got to call his boyfrined, grabbing his hand. "Do you remember what I told you at the hospital?" he asked softly.

And Kendall wanted to say no, because he wanted to forget there ever was a hospital, ever was an accident that hurt his love, but he just nodded his head yes, some wisps of blonde hair falling into his bottle-green eyes.

"Then think of this as a way to get you to believe." Suddenly, James smiled, lightening up his face, the mood around them, and Kendall's day. "I'm trying to give you faith."

Two bushy eyebrows furrowed. "In what?"

"Faith in me, the world, God… most importantly, though, I want to give you some faith in yourself." He flipped his hair and said in a ridiculous voice, "_Because you're worth it,_" grinning teasingly because he knew Kendall wouldn't get the reference.

Then he rushed off, board in hand, to the glorious sea where it took him less than five seconds to find a nice wave, paddle up to it, and successfully ride it until it crashed gracefully back into the other waves. Even from the far distance, the smaller boy could make out James' bright, pearly whites in a breath-taking smile that belonged more in a Colgate commercial than that small beach.

_Such a show off_, Kendall thought, rolling his eyes. He sighed, looking at the hand James had grabbed; slowly, he stuck out his thumb and pinky finger, shook it back and forth three times. "Cowabunga," he muttered.

Then he ran head first into the ocean, fearlessly.

* * *

><p>So, yeah, I know, a ridiculously short chapter, but this was the end of the initital background info to set up the one scene that I've had in my head since the beginning. So next chapter should be the last one. Hopefully, you enjoyed this chapter despite its length :) Also, this was my last day of Freshmen year! So I'm out for the summer and ready to chill 8)<p> 


	6. The Strength and How We Fake It

When James opened his hazel eyes to the blindedly white room of his very own hospital room, he just stared up at the ceiling. He didn't have to do a self vitals check; he remembered what happened on the beach perfectly.

(_The blissfulness of the darkness only lasted seconds. As soon as he opened his eyes, a blast of pain brought him out of his daze. It was coming from all directions, his arm, below his waist, his head throbbed. _

_"James!" The voice sounded familiar. His body was limp as it was placed on a green surfboard. His hazel eyes just stared up at the sun as he struggled to keep up with what was happening. He knew he was moving… "James!" _

_There was that voice again. Where was it coming from? Then there was a face in his view, a very pretty face. Pale skin, high cheek bones, the greenest eyes framed by long blonde lashes, dirty-ish blonde hair slicked back with water. It was such a pretty face._

_ "Kendall." _

_ Kendall looked down at him, all anxious eyes and worried stares. "James," he said, breathing heavily. He sounded like he wanted to cry, but didn't want to. Did that make sense? James didn't know. "Aloha." _

_ "Don't say that." James could only stare up at the blonde, not even noticing the flashing blue and red lights or the pandemonium around him. There was only him and Kendall in his whole world for that moment. "Aloha means goodbye. Don't say goodbye to me." _

_ "James." The smile that crossed Kendall's face wasn't happy, it was heartbroken and apprehensive and troubled and all these other things a smile shouldn't be, but there was love behind it. And that was all that mattered. "I would never, James. I love you."_

_ And in a quiet voice with trembling lips, James said it, too.)_

He remembered what the shark did with perfect, painful clarity and he knew exactly what was missing.

Before he even made a conscious decision how to feel, how to take this, what to even begin to do, he heard a familiar wail coming from right outside his door.

"_James!_"

It was desperate, anxious, distressed. It was full of worry, pain, and hopelessness; so sad it broke James' heart right then and there. It was Kendall.

Then his decision was made. If Kendall was this broken up about it, then he had to fix it, comfort the blonde until he was smiling and laughing again. He couldn't waste time feeling sorry for himself. He had to be strong for Kendall.

So James slowly sat himself up in bed, trying his best to stop the wince that threatened to rack through his body at the movement, and put on a big smile.

He stayed in that exact position until his blonde walked in, looking like how his voice sounded. "Hey, Superstar," James whispered.

* * *

><p>James set his keys slowly on the ring by the coffee table as he shut the apartment door behind him. A month or two after he was released from the hospital, he and Kendall had gotten themselves a cute, little one bedroom abode built for two (with Mrs. Knight's approval, of course), and usually just the thought of that would bring a smile to his lips, but today, a heavy sigh left his lips as he collapsed on the couch, legs and arms spread out wide.<p>

The gesture probably was one of exhaustion, but when Kendall walked out of the apartment's small kitchen, he smiled and walked right into James' arms, taking the invitation, straddling the tanned boy's hips. "Hey, babe," he greeted, laying a sweet kiss on those full lips.

With a pout, the blonde pulled away when he didn't feel the familiar pressure of the pretty boy kissing back. "What's wrong?" he asked.

As if it could be something else.

"Nothing, babe," James said, placing his hands on the small of Kendall's back and burying his face in the junction between Kendall's neck and his flannel-clad shoulder. He asked, "How was your day?" in a slightly muffled voice.

He didn't say he could still hear the voices in his head.

_ "I bet he likes cock 'cause he doesn't have one." _

Maybe Kendall could hear them, too, because his fingers that were playing with James' hair tensed in a mixture realization and anger. "Were those _assholes_"—the word was growled—"saying shit again?"

"Which ones?" James asked dryly.

"Any of them," Kendall answered. "I'll kick any and all of their asses." The blonde laid his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, muttering, "You know they're mad they couldn't beat you in the championship. They're just jealous of you."

"Yeah, 'cause they have so much to be jealous of…"

Kendall swooped down again for a kiss, but James turned his head to the side; the blonde got a whole lot of cheek and not much else. He frowned again, looking down at the brunette. "Why are you letting this get you so down? It's not the first time this had happened, pumpkin, and you've never let it get to you before!"

"That's just it, Kendall!" James shouted.

Emerald eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. James had never _ever_ raised his voice at him. The only sigh the pretty boy had ever shown his irritation with was a scowl or maybe sulking under the covers until he came along and snuggled the bad situation away, but James never yelled. "Wh-what do you mean…?"

"I _never_ let it bother me, Kendall, and you want to know why? Because I didn't want to upset you! You were so broken up about it and you were crying, and I had to help. I couldn't be a baby when I had to fix my baby… you."

When the lid over James' feelings was cracked open, it all broke. And everything came pouring out of his mouth straight into Kendall's ear and to his heart, every word dealing a painful strike.

"But you know what? It's not as easy as it looks! I lost my penis, Kendall, my _penis._ Everywhere I go, people look at me like a freak show, like the circus is in town!" A bitter chuckle left his lips. "It's not as bad as what they say, though…"

Water welled up in the blonde's eyes. "James…"

"That's not the worst part, Kendall. It's what I can't do anymore, what I'll _never_ be able to do." When James continued, his voice cracked right in the middle of his sentence, "I can't… I can't even make love to you. I'm not a man, Kendall." He shook his head. "I don't know what I am."

"No, James." The brunette looked up into Kendall's sparking green eyes, those blonde lashes he loved so much dripping with tears, and saw a sad, small smile pulling at his lips. "You're so wrong… Why can't you see that? We make love every time you kiss me."

To prove his point, Kendall swooped down to capture those full lips again. This time, though, James kissed back for all he was worth, moving and sliding his lips against Kendall's like it was all he ever wanted to do.

Because it was.

Kendall pulled back, his smile wider, but tears still falling. "And you _are_ a man; you're my man. And you are the _greatest_ man I've ever known."

Kendall swallowed, looking down for a second before locking his gaze back with James' large hazel irises and stunned face.

"I love you, James," he promised in a quiet voice.

James didn't return the settlement with words; he just tightened his grip on Kendall's waist, tugging the blonde closer until the couple was making love with their lips all night long.

_You're wrong, Kendall._

_ I'm not the greatest man… _You_ are._

* * *

><p>Okay, so that explains the penis thing, right? lol The whole story was written just to lead up to that scene so I hope it came out well :) And I said that this would be the last chapter and it is, but there will be an epilogue to really finish the story off. That'll be up in a few days, probably, so keep your eyes out for that. Hope you all enjoyed :)<em><br>_


	7. Epilogue: Kids Say The Darndest Things!

"No, Kendall, I don't want to get up," James groaned, flipping on his side. Tiredly, he reached out to pull Kendall's warmth closer, but he only felt empty air. Pouting, he opened an eye, only to find his love staring down at him with an amused expression.

"C'mon, babe, we promised we'd give a couple lessons today down at the beach," Kendall said, grinning down at him, "remember?"

"No." Then James turned away and pulled the covers over his head.

Kendall laughed at his boyfriend's immaturity. "Is the infamous _James Diamond _going to let down all his adoring fans?"

"Yep." The bundle of covers snuggled further into the bed, a soft snoring sound coming from it. "Nighty night, Kenny."

"Would you get up for a kiss?" the blonde asked, hopefully.

"…Fine." James pulled the covers down until his pretty face was showing for Kendall's viewing pleasure, a pout on his lips at being up so early. Really, nine a.m. was just an ungodly hour!

Kendall leaned down, lingering for ten seconds in an innocent lip lock. "Thank you, baby. Now get in the shower. We have to leave ten minutes ago."

James sat up in bed, placing his feet on the ground, his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands, peeking through his fingers to see Kendall, walking out of their bedroom, his hips naturally swaying with each step.

He'd never be a morning person, but if he got to wake up to that each morning, James would face each day with his patented thousand-watt grin.

* * *

><p>"Alright, kids, to surf, you have to remember that passion is more important than skill. You can be the most technical surfer out there and never miss a point for technique, but the winners are always the ones who really love the sport."<p>

Kendall smiled as he listened to his boyfriend explain to the little five-year-olds. (Which surprised him, actually. He hadn't learned to swim until he was, like, ten. He guessed in Hawaii, you grew up swimming.) It was just so inspiring, listening to a true soul surfer.

James caught Kendall's gaze and grinned at him. "Okay, kids, why don't you all go and try it out for yourselves. Start by paddling, but don't go out too far!"

Childish screams of joy from all the kids filled the air as they ran off to the ocean, mini boards in tiny hands and big dreams in huge hearts.

"You're so good with children," Kendall complimented, kissing James' tanned cheek lovingly. James, still grinned, turned to head to meet Kendall's lips.

"Ohmygosh! It's James Diamond and Kendall Knight!" two young voices yelled out in perfect harmony, effectively shocking the couple out of their kiss.

Kendall turned to see two kids running up to them. One, a short Latino, had tanned skin and short tuffs of brunette hair sticking out from under a small helmet. The other, slightly taller than the other, had paler skin and spiky black hair. They both wore matching toothy grins.

"We love you!" the Latino gushed, wrapping one arm around James as the other shyly wrapped his arm around Kendall for a group hug, repeating, "You're our idols!"

"Oh, thanks," James said returning the hug with a slight blush dusting his cheeks. Ever since he had won the championship, lots of fans had approached him, asking for autographs and—for the bold girls—kisses (Kendall never liked those girls…), but he never got used to it.

When the kids finally released them, they exclaimed, "We want to be just like you!" To prove their point, they thrust their hands in the couple's faces. The two kids' hands were conjoined by their pinkies as if they were in a pinky promise. "When we grow up, we're going to be gay just like you!"

Kendall burst out laughing. "Do you guys even know what that means?"

"Er… no," the paler one admitted, but the tanner boy continued, just as excited as before, "but it doesn't matter 'cause we're going to do it!" They looked at each other for a second, fist pumped in the air twice, and yelled, "Rainbow pride!"

The blonde still hadn't been able to control his laughs. "We're great role models," he whispered to James, chuckling.

"Their moms are going to want to _kill_ us," was James' answer back.

"Maybe," Kendall agreed with a shrug, "but this is _so _worth it." Then he started those obnoxious bursts of laughter again. With a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, he shared a look with the kids.

As if they had planned it, the three screamed together, fist pumping twice, "Rainbow pride!"

James rolled his eyes, a very amused smile on his lips. "You're just like a five-year-old, Kendall," he rebuked, lightly hitting the blonde on the arm.

"Well, it's good thing you're so good with children, then." Kendall grinned. "Now do it with us, right, guys?"

"Yeah!" the two boys agreed happily.

That got James to roll his eyes again. "People are going to call the cops on you for being a creeper, Kendall." He turned to the little boys. "Hey, why don't you two go paddle with the others? I'm sure you can make a bunch of new friends! There are even some cute girls out there," he offered with a waggle of his right eyebrow.

"Okay!" the Latino accepted happily, "but I don't care about girls. Girls have _cooties_; I only need Logie!"

This so called Logie apparently agreed 'cause he smiled a toothy grin and nodded his head. "Yeah, but thank you for the invitation," he said politely before rushing off with the helmet boy to the sea.

Kendall watched them with a fond smile curling his lips. "Aw, they're soo cute," the blonde cooed, leaning on James' bare shoulder, intertwining his pinky with the other surfer's pinky like the boy's were. He felt a nod of agreement, so smiling, he added wistfully, "I want a baby…"

James' eyes bulged out of his head.

* * *

><p>And it's done! Thank you all for all the support and feedback throughout the story :) So this didn't end exactly how I pictured it and I'm not sure I totally love the ending, but I hope it's still good. Let me know your thoughts? :)<p>

Again, thank you for reading all the way through _Aloha _;)


End file.
